I'm No Lady, I'm a Pirate
by Jazzy1
Summary: WARNING: WILL REMAIN UNFINISHED Jasmine isn't a lady, she's a pirate and she proves it. See how Jack reacts when they meet and meet his friends and crew. Takes place years after the movie I swear it's a good story!
1. Meet Marrion

I'm No Lady, I'm a Pirate

_(A story about Jasmine, Jack and their friends.)_

A/N: Ok, this is my first POTC fic. so cut me some slack.  The beginning chapters are a little lame. They aren't too bad. Just don't stop reading. Keep going, the story keeps getting better.

Ah, the sea. Magnificent, she is wild, untamable, never-ending, and immortal.  The sea.  She will always be my home. – The father of Marrion and Jasmine

*************************

"She can't stay 'ere!" shouted Mr. Gibbs the captain's first mate.

"But why not?" pleaded pirate Marrion Jones, a tough black Caribbean pirate from the island of Jamaica, who had dread locks and wise, dark choclate eyes.  For a pirate, he was also very handsome.

"B'cause, I told ya's! She's a woman. An' woman be bad luck, and bad pirates Marrion.  We don' need no frill and lace keepin' un behind!" said Gibbs as he started walking away.

"She's a better pirated than you" scowled Marrion. Mr. Gibbs stopped walking, turned around, and faced Marrion with a stern look on his face.

"You don't want to go inferrin' that again, ya' hear? Marrion? This is, if you don' want to end up like Mr. Cotton and have a parrot talk fer' ya." Threatened Gibbs.

Marrion, knowing his place, just glared and kept quiet until Gibbs finished.

"Then I wish to discuss it with the captain." Said Marrion defiantly. Gibbs kept calm. "Alrigh' come with me. But I doubt he'll be happy to be bothered"

"Very well then" said Marrion. Marrion followed Gibbs to the captain's quarters.

He was the captain of the legendary Black Pearl, Captain Jack Sparrow. The most defiant, clever, brave, feared, crazy, well known pirated of the seven seas

When they entered he was reclining with his feet on top of his desk.

"Ah, Mr. Gibbs"said Jack looking up. "How may I help ya' lad?"

"Well Jack, Marrion here" began Gibbs. Jack looked over at Marrion as if he had just realized he was in the room. " Wants ta ask ya somthin'" finished Gibbs.

"Ay sailor?" said Jack.

"Captain, my sister. She's nearby in Tortuga. An' I promised her that when I found a crew to join I'd bring her with.  She's been waitin' fer years obediently. I can't let her wait any longer." Marrion pleaded.

Jack put his feet down. "And i suppose that ya wants me ta' go and pick the lass up from Tortuga eh?" said Jack.

            "Yes Captain" said Marrion.         

            "Ah, well that's all fine an' all but I see no profit in this fer' me or for me faithful, loyal crew eh?" replied Jack.

            Gibbs smiled. So did Marrion.

            "She's one o the finest pirates in the entire Caribbean." Said Marrion.   

            "Really? An' how am I supposed to know this?" asked Jack.

            "Do you really think that I would leave her in Tortuga is she wasn't. If I left her anywhere else she'd be under the gallows by now captain" said Marrion.

            Jack seemed to consider this.

            "Don' believe a word of it cap'n. She's a woman. Can't trust none of 'em. I mean, look at Ana Maria, she betrayed us" said Gibbs.

            Hatred came over Jack's face. Ana Maria had lead commodore's men onto the ship in return of a clearing of all her charges. "Aye Gibbs. That is true" said Jack with a sudden change of tone in his voice.

            Marrion looked almost desperate. "But captain, we'll be stopping at Tortuga anyway. So stopping isn't a problem" Marrion tried to reason. Jack faced him. "An' I promise she's loyal and she'll listen to me. I mean after all, she's stayed in Tortuga all these years.

            "An' how do you know that?" asked Gibbs.

            "A friend of mine is over there. When I'm nearby I make contact with him without her knowing. She always listens to me" replied Marrion.

            "Which is all fine and dandy" said Jack getting up. He walked up to Marrion. "But, how do I know she'll listen to me?"

            "She's loyal, always, to her fellow crew. But mostly to her captain. She'd listen to you over me. If you were to become her captain that is" said Marrion.

Jack considered this with his fingers under his chin playing with the braids. "Here's what I'll do Marrion" spoke Jack. 

"Aye?" Marrion said.

            "I'll give her a chance. And if I find her loyal enough, she stays." Jack started. Marrion's face lit up. Then Jack finished, "But if not, if she is ANYTHING like our Ana Maria when it comes to disobeying her captain more so than the rest of the crew, it's to Port Royal for her to go see commodore and the gallows. Got it Mr. Jones?" 

            "Aye captain" said Marrion smiling.

            "You're dismissed" said Jack. "You too Gibbs"

            Gibbs left and Marrion followed.

            "Marrion!"Jack called out. Marrion stopped and turned around. "Aye?" he asked.

            "What be your sister's name eh?" Jack asked.

            "Jasmine" said Marrion.

            "Ah, beautiful name, very pretty. Sweet fragrance and gorgeous that flower." Said Jack as Marrion smiled. "But however, even flowers have their thorns and hidden secrets they cover. They grow on vines that cover walls of cold stone." Said Jack

            "I swear on my life cap'n you'll not be disappointed. She has a very independent personality, much like you. But she will take her captain's orders. Crewmembers on the other hand-" Marrion smiled. "-But she does as I tell her to so you have no worries with that captain.'

            "Alrigh' Jones. I'll see you on deck later." said Jack.

            "Aye captain." Marrion said nodding. Then he left smiling. Gibbs was waiting for him outside.

            "You got lucky Marrion. She'll be in the gallows soon enough, sailor." Said Gibbs.

            "We'll see" said Marrion.

            "Aye, we will"

A/N: Soo…what do you think? I know, its really boring right now and dull and lame. But I swear it gets better. I have to introduce everyone first though. God, I love Marrion. Isn't he awesome? He's one of the better characters that I've created. I love Bones though. You'll see who she is later if you keep on reading. She's really cool. I promise. Well until the next chapter- drink up me hearties yo ho!


	2. Meet Jasmine

            Hey everyone! It's me, Jazzy1! I'm back. Here is the second chapter. And just so you know, you don't have to worry about me not updating cause I have over 67 pgs. worth of the story already written. Trust me, the first few chapters are incredibly boring. Personally I think that the second half of the story that I have written is WAY better. But in order for me to post that I have to get the first half out. So keep reviewing and I'll be even more motivated to update!  

it soundz priity good so far!  
  
i think i'll even start 2 luv it  
  
but ya gotta update!  
  
so update soon!  
  
keep me posted!  
  
SpAnIsH-EyEs

Jasmine had been told by her brother Marrion's friend, Joshua, to wait for him at the local bar.  She was so excited to see her brother again.  He was all that she had.  Their mother had died delivering her and their father was hung at the gallows when she was seven and he was thirteen. Their father was the one who had inspired them to be pirates.  He had even been captain of his own ship-Marrion. That was how Marrion had gotten his name. Jasmine, however, was named after the flower.  Her father had once been on an island that was filled with it.  It was there that he had met their mother.  He had once said that he had never felt as safe and secure anywhere else.  He had been certain that Jasmine would be the same, safe and secure.  He would be shocked, yet proud, to find out that she was a pirate today.

            She was half through her bottle of rum when her brother came into the tavern. She jumped up and called out, "Marrion!"

            He smiled and rushed over to her to embrace her in a hug.

            "Jasmine, it seems so long" said Marrion looking at his sister who was now a fully grown woman sooner than he had imagined.

            "It does, how were your adventures eh?" she said.

            "Not as exciting as yours will be, I'm sure." Replied Marrion.

            "What?" said Jasmine not sure if she should believe her ears or not.

            "I got you a captain!" said Marrion. She smiled and jumped into his arms.

            "You're absolutely_ wonderful_ Marrion" she exclaimed.

            "Come on! We need to get back to the ship. You'll be meeting the captain tonight. So I'm going to buy you a new dress and we have to run and get your stuff…"Marrion continued as they left through the door.

            Jasmine had changed into her wonderful new dress that was black with a white trim and red lace around the waistline. As she boarded the Black Pearl she received many rude and vulgar catcalls.

            "Told you havin' a woman on board was a bad idea. She's starting a ruckus already" Gibbs muttered to Marrion who ignored him.

            Jack came up to Jasmine from behind her and startled her. She quickly turned around to see who it was.

            "So, you must be Jasmine," said Jack eying her up.

            "Aye, and you would be?" she said with slight bit snootiness in her tone that came from being annoyed by rude pirates. 

            "Your Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack said letting her tone pass. He held out his hand in a hand-shaking manner. The moment she took it he overly dramatically brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

            "I do hope you enjoy your new life on the Black Pearl. An' I give you full permission to put any one of these swash-buckling scallywags in their place, if need be" said Jack. Then he announced to his crew, " This is a woman gentleman, sand the newest member of our crew. Remember to have respect, this is a _lady_." 

            "Aye Captain!" shouted the crew in unison.

            " 'xuse me cap'n. But you'll find that I'm no lady" stated Jasmine.

            "Aye?" Jack said.

            "Aye, I'm a pirate." She replied. Marrion smiled, so did Jack. "Alrigh'" said Jack. Then he turned to the rest of the crew. " I'll see you all in the morning. We'll be heading to the Isle de Orinoco!!"

            There were wild cheers and applause. They soon settled as people started to head to their bunkrooms. After the left Jasmine faced Marrion. "Thanks for everything Marrion" she said. 

            He replied, "It was nothing"

            "Sure, so where is my bunkroom?" she asked.

            "I'll show you," he said. She followed him and on the way they ran into Patrick.

            "Wouldn't you be more comfortable with me sweet lass?" said Patrick with a stupid smile on his face that confirmed that he was drunk.

            "No, you slime ball," replied Jasmine. They continued walking. Patrick reached out and attempted to grab her behind, but she whipped around and grabbed his hand before he got the chance. Then she said loud enough for everyone to hear, "First person to try it will be meetin' Davy Jones soon than planned, savvy?"

            They continued to walk. And in the shadows, well hidden, Jack smiled.

A/N: Everyone who is reading this, I love you! Everyone who is reading this and reviewing, I love you even more and, if I ever get the money, I will buy you your own, personal palace! 


	3. Spellcaster

A/N: I love to know when people are reading my stories! So please review!

            The next morning we were woken up early. 

            "Get up you scallywags! Time for work! This ship won't sail itself to Orinoco!" yelled the captain.

            "C'mon you liver lickers!" shouted his first mate Gibbs who was pounding on everyone's door. "Get up! All of ya's!"

            Eventually they woke everyone up. "All hands on deck!" yelled Jack as Gibbs tossed the crew apples.

            "You sailor!" Jack yelled to Jasmine.

            "Aye?" she said.

            "Come with me. I have a special job for you." He said.

            "Aye captain." She said catching the apple that Gibbs had tossed to her. Gibbs gave her a dirty look and when Jack was out of sight he came up to her and said, "Woman don't belong on the sea."

            "Aye mate. All woman, but me" she said then turned around and followed Jack up the stairs and onto the deck. Jack went to the deck and stopped. He turned and faced Jasmine.

            "So sailor, it's time to test your skills." He said while pulling out his shining sword and raised it in a challenging manner.

            She pulled out her own in acceptance of his challenge. He smirked. He flipped the sword around in a rotation in his hand then tossed it into the air and caught it…behind his back. Then he smiled at her deviously.

            She tossed her own into the air and caught it at the sharper end in her right hand. Then she flipped it around and caught it by the handle the turned it to fit into a comfortable position in her hand.

            The two swords met in a clash, which was faster than lightning, in the air above their heads then below their waists. He suddenly moved behind the wheel, she turned and followed. 

            Their swords clashed each time they moved and they met. They picked up the pace and were fighting so fast it was hard to predict where the swords would go next. They soon attracted the attention of several crewmembers. Surprisingly, not all of the cheers were for Jack, some were for Jasmine. 

            Then, just when you thought that the fight couldn't get more intense, it got fiercer.  Then soon the fight left the top deck and moved around the main deck.

            Then there was a loud crash from inside of the kitchen and Jack was thrown off guard. Jasmine was able to throw his sword out of his hand wither her own. The sound of steel on wood was heard throughout the Black Pearl.

            Jack smiled, revealing a mouth full of silver, gold, and platinum.

            "Very nice. Not bad at all sailor." Complimented Jack.

            "Thank you cap'n. I've practiced," said Jasmine.

             Then there was applause. Jasmine but her sword away and took a bow smiling.

                     ******************

(A/N: I know that they wouldn't make it to Orinoco that fast. But since it's my story, they can now. And I have no clue is the Isle de Orinoco is real or not.)

"You were wonderful this morning Jas," said Marrion later on. 

            "Aye?" Jasmine asked.

            "Aye, and I do believe that the captain has taken a real liken' to you."

            "You really think that Marrion?" she asked.

            "Aye, I do"

            "Marrion." Said Jasmine.

            "Aye?"

            "What be in Orinoco that we'll be lookin' for?" Jasmine asked staring at the land in front of her that was now visible.

            "Ah, glad you asked that. There be the Falls of Fair"

            "Falls of Fair? What in the blazes be that?"

            " They're found in the heart of the isle. You step into the falls and behold the fairest thing you'll ever lay eyes on. And legend has it that any man, or woman, to witness them will always be lead to the fairest things in life, whether they're lookin' for 'em or not. An extremely bless'ed gift for a pirate to have" answered Marrion. "I would love to look upon the falls. But the captain shall be the only one" 

            " Why is that?" Jasmine asked.

            "It be cursed for more than one person to look upon the falls in one days time. It's be unfair for us to wait that many days so that the entire crew can have a look. Plus, if the captain is lead to riches we all get lead to 'em."

            "So Jasmine, how was Tortuga eh?" asked Marrion changing the subject.

            "Oh you know, crime, whores, hell on earth, bloody good time though I must say over all though Marrion" she replied with a smile.

            She went over to the edge of the ship and rested her elbows on the railing.

            "I love the sea Marrion." She said.

            He put his arm around her. "Aye, me too" he said. Suddenly there was a sharp jolt. Marrion grabbed Jasmine's shoulders to prevent her from going over.

            "What in the blazes!" shouted Marrion.

            The captain stepped out of quarters. "Stay calm you land lovers! All hands on deck mates! We've hit shallow early. Let's get her out of here and prepare to get off!" 

            There was intense applause. It was about they had gotten off the ship.

            "You! Jasmine!" called Jack.

            "Aye!" she answered with her hands on the ropes.

            "My quarters, now." He said.

            There were a few chuckles. "You're in for it now poppet!" called out a pirate named Bill.

            Jasmine ignored him and went into Jack's office.

            "Shut the door" Jack said when she entered. She did as she was told.

            "Aye captain?" 

            "As you know already," Jack started as he began to pace around his room. " We'll be goin' to the heart of the Isle De Orinoco." 

            "Aye, Marrion told me about it captain." Said Jasmine.  

            "Well, while we was fightin' I noticed your necklace slip out." He approached her and casually put his hand down her collar and pulled out a necklace. It was a necklace with a circled star with five gems at the end of each point.

            "Ya' can't fool me Ms. Jones. You're a witch aren't you?" said Jack.    

            Jasmine stopped cold, took a deep breath, then admitted to her long kept secret. "Aye captain."

            "Ah, well then ye be just what I be needin'" said Jack with a sudden smile on his face.

            "Cap'n?" 

            Jack explained. "The Falls of Fair do indeed show the most fair thing you'll ever see but they don't just open up to any ol' sailor who walks up there. Ya' need magic. And you just saved me the troubles of finding one to open 'em fer me." He said while he put his hand behind her neck and brought her hair to the front. "Can ye open em' fer me in other words lassie?" he said looking deep into her chocolate eyes.         

            Aye cap'n. I can open 'em fer ya. It'd be my pleasure." 

            "Why I thank ya lass," Jack said smiling showing a mouth full of gold teeth. "You know, you're turning out to be quite the pirate."

            "I've been a pirate cap'n" 

            "Ah, of coarse. My deepest apologies. Of coarse.  Then he moved his fore finger underneath her chin and lifted her face to look directly into her eyes. "Then you're becoming and even better pirate." He said smoothly.

            "I see you're quite the flatterer captain." She said pushing his hand away.

            "Well I try to be."

            She smiled. "Of coarse. Well, I'd best be heading back to the deck eh captain?" she stated as she turned around to leave.

            Jack took her hand to prevent her from leaving. "Not in a rush now are we?" said Jack smiling the most handsome smile he knew of.

            "Why, would you like me to stay captain? I mean, it's up to you. I haven't been dismissed yet after all." 

            Jack smiled mischievously, almost too much for comfort. "Yes, after all, you haven't been dismissed." 

            She smiled back. "Aye"

            "Yer' dismissed. But don' be runnin' off too far." Jack said obviously flirting.

            "Aye captain" Jasmine replied while turning around to leave.

            "Jack" said Jack.

            Jasmine turned back around. "'Xuse me cap'n?" said Jasmine confused.

            "It's Jack sailor. No need for "captain" when it's just you and me, savvy? After all, a witch, especially a pirate one, deserves respect." Jack said with a look in his eyes that hinted that wasn't the real reason for it.

            "Aye captain" said Jasmine smiling. "I mean, _Jack_." Then she turned around and headed out to deck.

            "What did the captain want?" asked Marrion worried.

            "Oh nothing, just wanted to make sure the crew was treatin' me fair." She lied.

            "Oh, ok. Well, they need help lowerin' the boats." Marrion said pointing to the opposite side of the ship.

            "Aye" said Jasmine going over.

            "So, what did the captain what wit' ya poppet?" asked a pirate named Sam. (A/N: Remember Sam ok? He comes in later on in the story. Like two more chapters later I think.)

            "I reckon it's none or yer' business" she said as the lowered part of the crew into the water.


	4. Orinoco

A/N:I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating. I have been extremely busy. I got into a school play and then yada yada you know how it goes. I may be really busy again. Ill find out tomorrow, cause I auditioned for a musical and they post the cast tomorrow. So I decided to finally get my lazy butt on the computer and update my story. So here it goes. And THANK U THANK U THANK U to everyone who reviewed. Keep it up cause I love em!  
  
Orinoco  
  
Jasmine followed Jack through the island admiring how sure and defiant his steps were; Not worried about anything and walking as if he knew the area by heart, even though he's never been there before.  
Soon they were walking deep in the jungle and Jack pulled out his sword and started cutting vines and such. He took my hand.  
"Watch your step lassie," he said.  
"Alright Cap'n" she replied.  
Soon he stopped. She walked up to him and he put his arm out to stop me from going any further. Before them was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen; A tall mountainous cliff, with flowers, and trees with clear water cascading down from the top over three other smaller water falls underneath.  
"Alright", said Jack. His voice snapped her out of my trance. "One of those three falls will lead us to another split which will lead us to the falls. This is where you come in. You need to-."  
She put my hand up to shush him. He was shocked that she had done that to him. The captain.  
"I know what to do." Jasmine said slipping into a trance.  
She stripped down to my white under-dress. Jack tried not to stare, looking slightly amused. She stepped into the water slowly and a glowing followed my feet. Slowly dissolving me until she was one with the water.  
"Jas? Love? Where'd ya go?" said Jack while looking around astonished.  
Soon there was a crystal like glowing from under the water. At first it caught Jack's attention cause he thought it was silver. But then he realized it was her. He followed it into the farthest left fall. Inside the tunnel you could hear the falling and flowing of the water outside. The walls glistened like gold. Wait.it was gold. Jack reached out to take some but the silvery figure glowed intensely and he sensed that was not a good idea. He continued to follow. Then they came to a split.  
The figure disappeared. Jack was puzzled. He looked down and saw it circling around his feet, increasing speed till it was like a blurred circle. Then he felt himself sinking and then he fell through the ground.  
Soon he was in a gorgeous cove with jewels, gold, and silver covering the flood and walls. And in front of his very eyes were the silvery flowing falls. Then he saw a silvery figure step out of the falls...Jasmine.  
She held out her arm and beckoned him closer to the falls. Almost in a holy trance, he followed. She motioned for him to stop with her hand.  
Soon the falls circled in the center and Jack's eyes widened in shock and awe at what he saw.  
  
Meanwhile at shore.  
"So whys she gets to go with the cap'n eh?"said Robert.  
"Cause she's a witch u dolt. How else do you think Jack's gonna get there?" said a tall, tough, huge, black pirate named Ray who was chewing tobacco.  
"My sister's no witch," said Marrion who was whittling.  
"You're right, She's just a whore."Remarked Sam.  
Marrion got up and threatened him with a blade. "Quiet Samuel. Or you'll ne'er talk again."   
Later on deck that night.  
"So what'd you do for the cap'n?" asked Marrion.  
"Assisted him "Jasmine said casually looking out to sea.  
"How so?" asked Marrion.  
"Kept an eye out for quick sand and such." She said.  
"Don't lie to me Jasmine. We never lie to another." Said Marrion hurt.  
"That's what I did." She said. She knew it was a lie though. "Sorry Marrion, Captain's orders. Can't talk about it. I'm sorry I didn't tell ya. But whatever you hear is probably true." she said then walked away to her bunkroom.  
On the way an arm going around her waist stopped her.  
"'Ello. If it isn't my favorite girl." said Jack before letting her go.  
"My, aren't you in a cheerful mood?" she said.  
"Well darling, I've just looked upon the falls of fair lassie. What'd you expect?" said Jack dramatically.  
"So, can you tell me what you was captain?" she asked.  
He considered it.  
"Perhaps eventually." he said.  
"And how long is eventually captain?" Jasmine asked.  
He smirked. "You'll see, eventually"  
"Aye, so did you need anything captain?" she asked.  
Jack's reason for stopping her came back to him. "Ah yes, I need you to inform me lovely crew that we'll be heading to Port Royal tomorrow."  
"Aye captain." she said turning around.  
"Hold on a minute sailor." Said Jack.  
She whipped back around. "Aye?"  
"I thought I told yas te' call me Jack when it's just you and me." He said.  
"Aye.Jack?" she said slowly.  
"Aye, there ya go. Now get goin'. I thought I gave ya an order." Said Jack pretending to boss her around.  
"Right away captain" she laughing and turned around and headed to the deck..  
  
A/N: K, there WILL be more. Wish me luck on getting on cast for my musical! I'm sooo nervous. I really hope I got in. Anywho, PLZ PRETTY PLZ review. I love them. The more reviews I get the faster ill update. *Hint* So, until the next chapter (which I hope to have up soon) Toodles! 


	5. The Deck Fight

A/N: Well I got into my musical and its taken all my time. So I've finally found some time and here's the next chapter.(btw it's a bit violent)

Later on Deck…

            "Can I get your attention!" Jasmine yelled

            "No!" yelled Patrick snickering, "We don' listen ta riff-raff"

            "I'm quite aware you don't listen to Sam, Patrick" Jasmine answered. There were a few laughs "Captain Jack sent me to tell ya that we'll be headin for Port Royal"

            Sam jumped down from the stairs and approached Jasmine with a hating look on his face. But she didn't back down. "Then tell the captain to come and tell us that himself ay? Aint no way I'm listening to a woman" than he spat at her feet.

            She pushed him. "I'm a pirate" 

            He threw a punch at her and she ducked then tripped him and he fell on his back. He got up and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her neck back.

            "Not so tough now are ya? See? Woman is weak. All I had ta do is pull ya hair ta get ya ta hush up" said Sam in her face.

            "Trust me, you're more weak than I'll ever be, and definitely more stupid" she said than reached up and pulled his ear down. He yelled out and let go of her. 

            "That's it" said Sam pulling out a dagger.

            "Oh, you wanna play that way eh?" Jasmine said pulling out her own knife. 

            Sam slashed his dagger at her and cut her cheek deeply. She cried out and held her hand on her cheek as blood rushed down her neck. "You bloody filthy animal!". She slashed him in the shoulder and he screamed as the blood flowed freely through his filthy shirt.         

            "You'll pay for that one!" said Sam furiously and he tried to slash back at her but she ducked. Sam attempted again but he suddenly felt someone stop him by grabbing hold of his wrist. He looked up and saw the stern furious face of Jack Sparrow. 

            Jack took the dagger and threw it down. "That's enough! There's no show to see here people! Go prepare to head for Port Royal!" Jasmine smirked smugly at Sam and mouthed, "I told ya so" but then felt a sharp stinging in her face where her cheek was cut.

            "You, sailor! What happened?" Jack yelled over to Ray. "It was Sam captain" Ray said in a tone that said that there was nothing to explain.

            "Thank you sailor"said Jack.

            "You" said Jack. Sam looked up. "You'll NOT be getting this back". He tossed the dagger overboard.       

            "But Captain! That's me protection!" protested Sam.

            "And is that MY problem? You know the rules on fighting other crew with weapons on my ship Samuel. You've only yourself to blame" said Jack

            "I know the rules. And I didn't break 'em. She aint part of the crew. She aint even a pirate." Said sam.

            "She's as much a pirate as you are" said Jack as he pulled out his sword faster than you could blink. "_and _unless you want to prove how much of a big bad pirate you _think_ you are to **me**, I'd advise you stop arguing with me, savvy?"

            "Aye captain" said Sam sourly.

            "Go clean yourself up, you're a bloody mess…literally." Said Jack looking him over. Sam got up and left after glaring at Jasmine.


End file.
